Heaven Sent
by SugarPanda
Summary: InuKag/SanMir Inuyasha has a twin brother! And what's with the strange talking polar bear cub that appeared out of no where! Two new people join the group one has a connection to Inuyasha and the other one...... well has a interesting past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I only own this story.

Story: Heaven Sent

This is my first story so it might not be as good. In this first chapter I hope to confuse the hell out of you guys so be prepared and please review. If you guys don't I can't be held responsible for my actions! ^^

Chapter1

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting around the camp fire bored out of their minds. They hadn't sensed Naraku in a while and Kagome hadn't sensed any shards as well, so things were a little on the dull side and it was driving Inuyasha crazy. The most exciting thing that happened was Kagome becoming hanyou but that was old news. Inuyasha finally broke the silence, it was getting to him. "Kagome are you sure you don't sense any shards?" asked Inuyasha hoping that Kagome would not give him the obvious answer that would make the hanyou finally lose his sanity. "If I haven't told you once I have told you a million times that no I don't sense any shards." Kagome answered irritated at how he kept asking.

That is when he snapped.

"Kagome you can't be fucking serious! You can't tell me that you haven't sensed one damn shard in the last two weeks?!"

'Has it really been that long? It doesn't seem that long. But that is beside the point, he is bugging the hell out of me. I wonder if it would shut him up if I did this…….'

The next thing Inuyasha knew Kagome had put her clawed index finger over his lips before he had a chance to yell at her again. When Kagome saw the shocked look on the hanyou's face she couldn't help but have a smug look on her face.

Inuyasha was lost for words, Kagome never did this before. But then again he kind of liked it when she teased him like this, it gave him a chance to tease her back and actually have an excuse. That is when Inuyasha got a smug look on his face.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were having their little "moment" Sango and Miroku were in total shock and were surprised at what Kagome did. Sango was trying to figure out why Kagome had gotten so bold but all she could manage to do was stare at the two with her jaw dropped to the ground and the state Miroku was in wasn't any better.

Kagome finally noticed the smug look on Inuyasha's face and took her finger away from his lips with her face as red as his haori. Did she actually do that? At that moment she realized how close she was to him and pulled away.

To Kagome's shock Inuyasha pulled her back up to his face so he could whisper in her ear. "I will get you back for that, I promise." Before he let her go he rubbed her ear just enough so that she would want him to rub her ear some more when he stopped.

He finally got up, said good night to everyone and jumped into a nearby tree and leaned against its trunk. "You arrogant bastard!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "Only for you" he said low so that no humans could hear. She huffed and tucked herself into her sleeping bag with Shippo on her chest listening to her heartbeat. Miroku and Sango came out of their shock and got into their sleeping bags as well and the camp became silent.

Before Inuyasha gave in to sleepiness as well he felt a sting of pain hit his arm. 'But that only happens when….. no it can't be I thought he was dead.' Finally he gave in to sleep. He had to find out for sure that he was alive.

The sun rose over the hills making the sky a orange-y reddish color. (I know they aren't actual words just bare with me) Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo rose with a yawn. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and told everyone that they needed to get going and find a nearby village. Everybody was confused with Inuyasha's sudden urgency to find a village. Miroku, Sango and Shippo convinced themselves that it was because he was hungry but Kagome still wasn't convinced. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why do you want to find a village so badly?"

"We need to find some kind of leads on the shards Kagome or I am going to drive myself insane."

"Oh I think you already have achieved that goal Inuyasha."

"Shut up!"

"Nope"

"Wench"

"Dog Turd"

"Bitch"

"Sit boy!"

"Umph!"

Inuyasha kissed the ground again. He just can't get enough of the ground can he?

Before Inuyasha could shout a string of curses and insults to Kagome, Miroku said "Didn't you want to find a village Inuyasha? If so we better get going then, who knows how far we would have to walk before we find a village."

"Keh!"

The spell finally wore off and Inuyasha jumped to his feet and started walking. Miroku was relieved that his attempt at keeping the peace was successful. Everyone hurried up and caught up with Inuyasha. Kagome was about to say something to him but then she saw that he was deep in thought and decided to tell him later.

After hours of searching they finally found a village. When the group came to the village they expected for the villagers to scream and stare and whisper when they saw Inuyasha. Surprisingly the villagers just looked at him and continued about their day; no staring, no insults, no shocking looks, no disapproving glares, no nothing. Inuyasha was very surprised this had never happened before, not like he was complaining though.

The group was in complete shock as to why the villagers were acting this way. They didn't even bat an eyelash when they saw Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. They weren't judging them they were kind of excepting them.

Inuyasha had a feeling he knew why they were acting this way.

He went up to a little old lady that seemed not the least bit worried that a half-demon was walking up to her. "Excuse me I have a question to ask you."

The others went up to Inuyasha and the little old lady, they were wondering what Inuyasha could possibly need to ask from the old lady but decided to keep their mouths shut and just listen.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a man that looks just like me, is just as tall as me but has black hair?"

"Could you possibly mean Kenta?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

"He left a few days ago."

"Did he say where he was going before he left?"

"Unfortunately no, but he did mention that he was going north."

"Did he have any Sacred Jewel Shards with him?"

"As a matter of fact he did. Is that all?"

"Yes and thank you for your help"

"You're welcome"

'So he was here after all, I knew he had to be here if the villagers are acting so calm around us.' thought Inuyasha as he walked away from the old lady.

"What was that all about Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Nothing but I found out why people weren't scared of us."

"Why?" everybody asked in unison.

"Well….." said Inuyasha as he walked to the outskirts of the village so they would have some privacy.

"Kenta came through this village."

"Who's Kenta?" asked Kagome.

"Well……"

Sorry I left you guys off with a cliffy. Who do you think Kenta is? Please don't come after me with bazookas I won't be a bad kitty I promise! Just please no bazookas! (runs and hides under bed with her stash of guns) Well I have to be prepared don't I? Well please review!!!!!! ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kenta.

I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been reading fanfics and totally forgot about my own, sorry minna. Well here goes this chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 2

"Kenta is my twin brother." said Inuyasha finally.

Everybody looked at Inuyasha stunned that he didn't tell them about his other brother. Did he hate him that much? Where is he? Is he like Sesshoumaru? These were one of the many questions that needed answers.

As if reading their minds Inuyasha started to speak.

"Me and Kenta were really close, we had a brotherly bond, unlike my other stick-in-the-ass brother. The last time I saw him he was lying on the ground with his blood all around him. I thought he was dead."

"So he isn't dead?" asked Kagome still shocked that Inuyasha had another brother.

"I just found out that he isn't"

"So are we going to go looking for him."

"Of course! What kind of brother do you think I am?"

Everyone was silent.

"It is disappointing how you guys have so little faith in me." Inuyasha said as he put himself in a doggy sitting position with a cute puppy dog pout. (awwwwwwww!)

"Is the puppy hurt?" Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha nodded with his face still in a puppy dog pout.

"Awww! Its going to be okay." cooed Kagome as she rubbed one of his dog ears.

Inuyasha started to purr.

"Is the puppy happy?"

"Yes" said Inuyasha in a baby voice.

"Ahem!"

The two turned around to see a smirking Miroku and Sango.

The two realized what they had been doing for the past 2 minutes and separated like the other had a deadly disease.

"So are we going to continue to look for Naraku……" asked Miroku.

"No. My brother comes first."

"Oh I get it, when its finding your brother you put it ahead of finding Naraku and the shards but when I want to go home to see my family you have a problem?!" Kagome was a little ticked off at that realization.

"If you thought that your family was killed by powerful demons and then you realize that they might be alive, then of course Kagome I would let you go but you and I both know that there are no demons in your world."

Kagome could hear the sadness in Inuyasha's voice.

"I sorry Inuyasha, you're right there is no comparison. We should get going now if we want to find him."

Inuyasha head the softness in her voice and turned around and gave her 'keh' and a little smile before turning around and starting to walk out the village heading north.

The others followed suit with little grins on their faces; they wondered what this Kenta was like.

* * *

"I hope that old woman told him." said a man with long black hair.

"I'm sure she did Ken-chan." said a little polar bear.

"Emi go find Inuyasha and his group and bring them here."

"Okay Ken-chan, but will I get strawberries when I get back?"

"Of course Emi"

The man with black hair pinched Emi's cheeks tenderly.

"Now go."

"Ok, bye Ken-chan!"

"Bye Emi and be safe!"

"Ok!"

He chuckled to himself as he watched his polar bear leave with a determinated look on her face.

"Soon we will meet again, Yash"

Sorry its so short but I didn't want to have everything happen in this one chapter. I get carried away sometimes and write more than I want to. Thanks for not complaining and I hope to get the next chapter updated a lot quicker than this one. By the way my new pen name is SugarPanda I know I keep changing it, but I think I will actually keep this one. Ja ne!

SugarPanda


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Emi, Kenta and all the other characters I am making up for this story.**

**I am so sorry minna. My computer was down for weeks and I am finally getting to type. Hallalouyah! I hope you enjoy this next chapter cuz I had a great time making it. I even wrote some of it out in class when I was bored out of my mind. ^^**

**Chapter 3**

It was a new day. The sun was shining and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. Just below that sky was a certain hanyou sniffing the ground. All of a sudden he stopped in mid-sniff, his face lit up as he caught a familiar scent.

"Guys we're on the right trail!" yelled Inuyasha to the others.

"Finally!" sighed the others with relief.

* * *

Emi was getting a little annoyed. Since she was having a hard time tracking Inuyasha and the others, she called on the forest sprites for help. That had been two hours ago, and Emi wasn't the most patient of polar bears. Finally after all that tracking Inuyasha and the others came into view. Emi was so happy that she was about to run up to them, but then decided that she should wait until a certain miko and hanyou stopped fighting.

"Why can't we stop for a rest?! We've been walking all day Inuyasha!" argued Kagome.

"I said we'd take one soon!" argued Inuyasha back.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"Listen wench, stop complaining! It isn't my fault you're a weak hanyou!"

Kagome tilted her head down so you couldn't see her eyes.

(you guys know whats comin! all together now!)

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha kissed the ground.

That's when Emi chose to make her move. At that moment everybody was looking down in the crater at the red blob making a string of curses; also known as Inuyasha.

"How long does he usually stay down there?" Emi asked.

Miroku oblivious of the polar bear that appeared out of nowhere answers. "For about 3 minutes or so."

"Does she do that all the time?"

"Yeah but only because he deserves it." answers Shippo shaking his head. He really does never learn.

"I believe you." replied Emi with a smirk.

That's when the spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped out of the crater.

"Oi! Who in the hell is that little brat?!" asked Inuyasha as he pointed to Emi.

"Huh?" replied everybody as they realized that said brat had been there the whole time.

"What do you want?" growled Inuyasha as he crouched down into a pouncing stance, ready to pounce at her.

"I mean you no harm." sighed Emi she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh I've heard that one before. Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold the urge to rip her apart. (he is having a really bad day)

"Quiet Inuyasha! Let's hear what she has to say." Kagome said.

"Keh!"

"I knew you were Inuyasha! Oh Ken-chan is going to be so happy!" Emi cheered happy that she had found them quicker than she thought she would.

"Ken-chan? Who's Ken-chan?" asked Sango with a perplexed look on her face.

"Kenta of course, silly."

Everybody's mouth gaped open.

"Kenta sent you?" asked Inuyasha still shocked shitless.

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"We just found out that Kenta is alive and then you pop up saying that Kenta sent you. I'm not that stupid."

"So you want proof."

"I do."

"Ask me anything about him. I bet you I will get it right. And if I do get them right you have to follow me. If I don't I will just tell Ken-chan that you wouldn't listen to me. I hope you choose to follow me though, Ken-chan is a true son of a bitch when he is angry."

"Fine. Deal."

"Okay ask away."

"Name his whole family."

"Including aunts and uncles?"

"No smartass."

"Fine. There's you, Sesshoumaru, your dead father InuTaisho , your dead mother Izayoi and him."

"Anybody could tell me that."

"I am so sure." replied Emi as she rolled her eyes.

"Next question: Who is Kagome?"

"Wait, what do I have to do with Kenta?" asked Kagome.

"Kenta would know who you are. He probably sent her to find out who was traveling with me." He said sarcastically.

"Oh"

"Can I talk now?" asked Emi getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah. Surprise me." answered Inuyasha with a smug grin. There is no way she could know about Kagome.

"Ok. Kagome is in middle school. She is from the future. She fell through the well and that's how she got here. She is also the way you got that arrow that Kikyo fired at you from your chest. She is a miko………oh! and she is Kikyo's reincarnation." Emi said a little out of breath.

Inuyasha was speechless.

"Keh. Fine we believe you."

"Yes!" said Emi as she did a little victory dance.

"So you were sent here to bring us to him?" asked Miroku pleased that Inuyasha's ego had been knocked down a notch.

"Yes I was. My name is Emi."

"Nice to meet you Emi."

"Thanks and what are your names, besides Inuyasha and Kagome."

"My names Shippo. This is Sango, Miroku and Kirara." said Shippo as he pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Emi smiled.

That smile made Shippo want to melt right then and there.

Everybody saw the look on Shippo's face except Emi (of course) and gave Shippo a smug look.

"What?" asked Shippo confused.

They kept looking at him and Shippo got even more confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Shippo screamed out in annoyance.

"What's wrong Shippo-chan?" asked Emi sweetly. (remember she hasn't seen the look on Shippo's face.)

"CHAN?!" said everybody as they looked at Emi liked she had grown three heads.

"Oops sorry, I mean Shippo-kun." Emi said as a shade of red appeared on her face.

(If you guys don't know why the inu gang were so surprised at Emi then here is the explanation. The suffix "chan" means the person is a girl but it also is used as a pet name like "Inu-chan" or something like that.)

"No its ok you could call me Shippo-chan if you want." Shippo replied as a little bit of red appeared on his face as well.

"Really? Thanks Shippo-chan! That will make things a whole lot easier." Emi said as she smiled and gave Shippo a hug.

"Uh…your welcome."

Emi pulled away and Shippo secretly wished that she hadn't.

"Anyway follow me if we get started right away we can get there in about……..maybe 4 days."

"Fine lets go already." Inuyasha said a little irritated.

So the they started towards the next village.

**Finally I finished this. I never want to take this long ever again. I feel so bad that I made you guys suffer so much. Gomen. Please review. I need atleast 5 or 6 or I won't make anymore. Hey a girls gotta be sure that people are actually reading this. Ja ne!**

**Sugar Panda**


End file.
